User blog:FireworksandChimpanzees/Edit Dump for Myself
Using this as a notes page as I go through TFTD, in order for me to later update the relevant pages. 'Ferryport Landing' - "Mostly hills and trees" - Sabrina; endless acres of green forest; -station has attached parking lot (seems busy as platform can become crowded, many commuters get off at the station and is also an end-of-line station) - contains two-lane road bordered by antique stores, bike shop, police station, post office, Old King Cole's restuarant, toy store and beauty parloud. Town only has one stop-light and turning left at it takes you into what Relda call's "farm country", 'Smirt' "pinch-lipped"; late fifties; hooked nose; likes to read (life-advice books :"How to Get the Love you Want.") - Sabrina observevs that she isn't best-suited for a career with children as she complains about taking care of them and is neither warm nor affectionate - constantly gets Sabrina and Daphne's name wrong (Sally/-) -known to pinch children who argued with her, leaving nasty bruises 'Foster Parents' Ms. Longdon: swore her toilet was haunted Mr. Dennison: made S+D sleep in his truck Mr and Mrs. Johnson: handcuffed S+D to radiator, escaped when they ordered pizza by slipping into back of del driver's car The Mercers: escaped by tying bedsheets together at night and cimbe dout of window, after feeding Diablo, their pet pit bull, meatballs stuffed with Cayenne pepper. The Keatons: locked S+D in house for two weeks to go to Bermuda (Smirt justifies by saying at least they bought them 2 xl t-shirts "Bermuda is for lovers!" - later used as pyjamas by the girls). 'Disappearance Day' Year-and-a-half ago before Ferryport, raining then. S didn't worry until D's kindergarten teacher phoned to say she hadn't been picked up. Both girls slept in parents' bed that night whilst thunder and lightning crashed around them. Stayed by themselves for three days until Social Worker came three days later to take them away. Police started investigation, searched family's NYC apartment, interviewed neighbours and coworkers - found nothing. Months later, found abandoned car with blood red handprint on it - police assured sisters it was paint not blod. Had no leads so investigation stopped. Orp'hanage began looking for next-of-kin but found no-one, H+V didn't tell S+D about any other family members so we're shocked when Relda applied for custody. Arrived in FL in late November 'Relda' H told S+D she died before they were born. Short, chubby, old, grey hair with streaks of red, very wrinkled face but has youthful appearance due to rosy cheeks and clear green eyes. Dresses in ankle-length dresses with matching hats that have sunflower appliques on them. Snores loudly 'Basil' stocky bearded man in youth, very dramatic 'Sabrina' Bright girl - academically, gets As and Bs 'Canis' Very skinny, full head of unruly platinum hair, bushy eyebrows and large watery eyes. Wears pinstriped suits that are too big for him. 'Jalopy' covered in rust, squeals and squeaks when boarded. Backfires before "roaring to life" and emits black fog from tailpipe, Very loud engine, often impossible to talk to one another in car as so loud. Torn straps of seat-belt and grimy ropes function as seat-belts. Has a huge musty trunk. 'Grimm Family Home' On tree-speckled hill fifteen minutes away from closest neighbour. Short and squat, two-storeys, wraparound porch, small windows with bright blue shutters. Forest just behind house, branches loom over roof. Fat green shrubs lined cobblestone path that leads to front door. Door has many locks and bolts. To open, need to knock thrice and say "We're home". Has a coat closet close to the door and a large living room that looks bigger than is possible for such a small house. TV is blocked by books which are on every imagineable surface. Through living room, enter dining room where large oak table covered with books. Kitchen is white-tiled and rickety downstairs bathroom door is difficult to close. Walls covered in family pictures.Upstairs, five doors, two on either side and one at end of hallway. Closest to stairs is Mirror's room (Jake's old room). Relda's room decorated with tribal masks, swords and photos; Canis' room sparsely furnished and has a small woven mat on the floor. S+D's room (H old room) has queen-sized four-posted bed, painted soft yellow, slanted ceiling and fireplace. Pixies Tiny, like lightning bugs, bite and draw blood, immobilised by blue dust which causes them to freeze and fall to the ground. Bites treated by applying calamine lotion. "Pixies are harmless unless you are overwhelmed by them" - Relda, TFTD Category:Blog posts